


Strange world

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Elf, Elf Neji, Elves, F/M, Modern AU, elf au, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: Elf Neji stumbles into our world and can‘t seem to figure out where he is. Tenten thinks he‘s a cosplayer.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 12





	Strange world

Something was off. He couldn‘t place it accuraterly but still.. well, for one he had no idea where he was. The sun was shining in his face and the wind brushed through his long hair. Maybe some magic spell had sent him here. He didn‘t know which but there were always some elves that messed with magic, especially when they were still learning. So it wasn’t unusual for weird things to happen. But this was different.

Since he was already here, he might as well take a look around. It was still very early in the morning, the grass beneath his feet was wet and the sound of birds chirping flew through the air. But he was not in the woods. Everythings looked.. off. Unnatural. But why? Who would do such a thing? What would that magic spell accomplish? An ugly world? He didn‘t understand why someone would waste their magic on something so ugly.

Maybe it was only a small area? Surely he would find his way back into the woods. As he continued to walk he couldn‘tsee and end to this weird, fake world. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be. No wonder there were no elves around.

‘‘Hey, what are you wearing?‘‘ At first Neji was happy to hear another voice, this elf could surely tell him how to get home! But when he turned around he just got more confused. He had never seen such a pretty girl in such ugly clothes.

He face was soft and her cheeks pink from the fresh air, an amused smile on her lips. Her hair was up in two buns in the sides of her head, her bangs framing her face beatifully.

But her body was covered in the weirdest fabrics, unlike anything Neji had ever seen and to be honest - he never wanted to see again. He would love to see her in normal clothing though - he had no doubt she would be even more beautiful than he could imagine right now.

„What are you wearing?“ he countered. What did she think she was doing? Did she bring him here?

‘‘Well.. running clothes? What does it look like?“ She chuckled like he had made a joke.

Was she making fun of him?

‘‘I didn‘t know there was a festival these days.‘‘

There wasn‘t. The festival of light had been a week ago. Who was this girl? Was she even an elf? And if she wasn‘t, what was she then?

‘‘Well, if you‘re not gonna talk, fine. But your cosplay looks great.‘‘

‘‘My what?‘‘

She raised a brow at him like he was the weird one.

‘‘Your cosplay? The costume you‘re wearing?‘‘ Now she looked just as suspicous of him as he did of her. So she did not bring him here, She didn’t even know who or what she was. Wait a second -

‘‘Show me your ears.‘‘

She looked pretty, even when dumbfolded. ‘‘My what?‘‘

‘‘Your ears.‘‘

‘‘Yeah, no. I heard you, but why do you want to - is this some weird kind of fetsih you‘re into?‘‘

Neji doubted that there had ever been more blood in his face. ‚‘‘No I just - I mean - look, mine are pointy. I’m an elf. Are yours pointy?‘‘

‘‘Dude, you really commit to this cosplay, don’t you?‘‘ She turned her head to the side a little bit. Round, small ears. A human. A. Human. A human!

‘‘I thought your kind had died out centuries ago.‘‘

‘‘Man, honestly, you are kinda entertaining.‘‘ She still looked unsure of what to think of him but her smile was genuine and welcoming nevertheless. ‚‘‘If you want, I can show you just how many of us ‘survived‘.‘‘ She gave him an exaggerated wink.

Maybe being here won‘t be so bad, Neji thought to himself, a small smile gracing his lips as he walked towards her. Not bad at all, if only I can spend some time with her


End file.
